Rescue Me From This Darkness
by xXMimiHeartzxX
Summary: Clare got kidnapped and was forced to beconme a prostitute/sex slave. There's no way out. Will anyone rescue her? Ugh! Summary sucks. But please give it a chance. I pinky promise its better than it sounds. FULL AND BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE.


FULL SUMMARY:

I was friends with Jenna for a few weeks and she really gets me. I guess she took the loss at the talent show pretty well. She didn't get mad at me. We were hanging out in my room when Jenna offers to go get drinks for us. "Thanks" I said when she came back and handed me my fruit punch. After finishing my cup I felt really light-headed. Things got blurry. "Clare. Are you ok?" Jenna said looking at me. I was too weak to answer then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in this strange room, naked. This blonde headed man walked out the restroom, winked at me and said "You were hot tonight". What the hell?. I was about to say something when Jenna and this brown-headed guy walks in smiling. "Thank you so much John. That will be 50 dollars" Jenna said putting out her hand. The blonde kid payed and left staring at me and smirking. "What's going on? I wanna go home" I said. The brown-headed guy and Jenna looked at each other and shook their head "I don't think you will be going home anytime soon ClareBear" Jenna said "What?" I asked "You are never going back home. We are now your pimps. You will make us some money. You will do what we say. If you don't then I think you get the picture" The brown-headed one showed me a gun. I got scared and nodded. I had a VERY bad feeling about this.

END OF SUMMARY

_**Hey guys here's chapter 1 of my new story 'Save Me From This Darkness'I really hope you like it! && here are a few notes on this story**_

_**1. Clare is a HELL of a dancer. Idk if she actually is but since its FanFICTION. I thought. Eh..why not? :) This detail is important for the future of this story **_

_**2. Jenna never got together with KC. she does have a kid though **_

_**3. Clare's Parents aren't divorced ;)**_

_**4. Eli is a senior && Clare is a junior **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

Chapter 1:

'Clare Meets Jenna'

(Clare's POV:)

I was practicing my dance routine in my livingroom for the Degrassi Talent Show for next friday. Let me tell you some things about myself. I love reading,writting,and dancing. I have cinamon curls and baby blue eyes. I have a boyfriend and best friend Eli Goldsworthy. I have a wonderful family and a great circle of friends and my grades are really good. As I was drinking water, the doorbell rang and I walked to the door, finding Eli smiling.I opened the door. "Hey Sexy" I said "Hey Gorgeous" Eli replied kissing me. I pulled away and let him inside. " Did you come up with your speech for graduation?" I asked as I was putting my boombox away "Nah, i'm screwed as fuck" Eli replied as he turned on the TV to '1000 ways to die' Gosh I hated that show. "Eli! you know I HATE that show!" I said now annoyed. Eli now had a sad puppy dog face "Aww. Can the pretty Blue eyed girl just let me watch one episode?" I can't BELIEVE he was actually doing this. "No! so can the immature and annoying green eyed baby change the channel?" I retorded back laughing at my own joke. Eli crossed his arms like a 4 year old "Fine!" he said changing to NickJr. I frowned. "Why?" I asked "Oh i'm sorry Clare. Is this too violent for you? Is Wubzzy drawing too much blood?" Eli said now sarcasticly "You are such a baby" I said as I turned off the TV and started making out with him. My life was just perfect.

(The Next Day)

(Jenna's POV)

I walked inside my new school. Degrassi. I was happy to start fresh in a new town. I'm a teen mom struggling to raise my 1 year old girl Jeniffer. I admit that I prostituted because the less of a father KC left me. Money was really tight. Then I met Sam. I was waiting around, looking for any new costumers when this guy comes up to me and askes me to be his partner. So I guess you could say he offered me to be a pimp. We split the money 50/50. I agreed to the offer. I was happy because pimps make more money and I don't need to have sex anymore. Which was good. I didn't want any STD's. I've been doing that for a long time now, and i'm sick of it. I hated treating poor girls like dirt and trash. Sam would just beat them if they didnt make enough money or i don't know, I guess it was for amusement. That's why I ran away from Vancouver(Where Sam lives) So I could escape from the dark world of prostitution. I walked in and saw the talent show sign up. A smile on my face grew as I walked over there when someone calls me. Ugh, its him. "What?" I spat "Hey! Chill your tits!" Sam said "What do you want?" I asked "Guess what! Emily quit on us!" "What?" I asked, pretending that I cared. "Yeah so I need you to come back and make us some more money" "You mean be un-promoted?" I asked "Would you?" Sam asked "No" I said blankly "Excuse me? It sounded like you said no...to ME!" Sam said now angrily "You heard me! I said NO. I don't wanna work for you anymore! I'm sick of it! I'm not in vancouver anymore. You'll NEVER find me!" I shouted in the most quietest possible way. "Just wait and see you Blonde Bitch! When I find you I'm gonna kick your slutty ass! YOU HEAR ME? NO ONE SAYS NO TO SAM-" I cut him off by hanging up. I didn't want my ear drums blasted by his annoying voice. I went up the table and signed up when this girl with short curls comes up and signs up also. "Hi" she says sweetly as she finished her signature "Hi,I'm Jenna" I smiled "I'm Clare. What are you gonna do in the talent show?" Clare said "Sing a song I wrote" I responded. Me and Clare got out of the way to let othger people sign. "You?" I asked "Dance" Clare replied as she smiled. Then this cute guy with green eyes,hair over his eyes, and a crooked smiled comesup and hugs Clare. "Who is this?" The green-eyed guy asked "Eli this is Jenna. Jenna this is Eli my boyfriend." Boyfriend? Great. "Oh...Nice to meet you Eli. And you too Clare" I said hiding my disapointment. I was really hoping to go out with Eli. "I gotta go now" I said as I walked away. Talk about disapointing!

End Of Chapter 1

_**Sorry if this chapter was short && boring! D :I pinky promise it will be better in the future. K guys well i'm off now. Please Alert,Review,and Follow it would mean the world to me :]. Love Ya guys! ;]**_

_**xoxo**_

_**PeaceLove&&Cupcakes**_


End file.
